Commercial space is often provided as open floor areas. These are often divided into work areas (cubicals). The occupant of the commercial space typically determines the most the floor space is to be divided into smaller working areas through the use of portable wall panels and similar structures. So called "systems" furniture is used for dividing large floor spaces into smaller work areas (cubicals).
Systems furniture arrangements typically utilize interior upright space-dividing panels which connect together, serially, through two panel straight or angled connections, or through suitable three- or four-panel connections to define a large plurality of individual work areas. Such panels are typically less than floor-to-ceiling height and cooperate with other furniture components to define an equipped work area.
Each work area must be supplied with adequate electrical power and communication cabling. Various systems and components have been developed including modular electrical systems which cooperate with and which readily mount on the panels. This allows the panels to be reconfigured and allows the supply of power to the work areas.
Systems have been proposed to avoid the use of a large number of conventional four pair communication cables fed through floor conduits or ceiling clearance spaces to the various work areas. Examples of such prior art attempts include the systems and devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,277; 5,160,276 and 4,928,303.
Numerous systems have been proposed relating to power lines and systems furniture. Many of these systems include features which solve particular problems relating to power transmission and distribution with systems furniture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,609 discloses a multicircuit electrical system which is used with wall panels. The electrical system is a seven conductor system employing three live and three neutral conductors for defining three separate electrical circuits each having a separate neutral. A portable power tap unit (a receptacle unit) can be plugged into the power block for selective engagement with any one of the three circuits. Although this system provides great advantages with regard to power and selecting one of the various circuits at the location, after the wall panels are put into place, using the tap feature, the system involves a great many components and is particular to the power distribution problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,370 discloses another electrical system for use with interior space dividing walls. The system is prefabricated and includes elongate harnesses mounted within channels which extend interiorly of the space-dividing members. Adjacent harnesses are electrically joined by flexible electrical jumpers which create plug like connections with power blocks. This system provides significant advantages as to ease of use. However, the system again includes numerous components which adds significant expense. Additionally, the system again includes features which are directed toward power distribution and problems associated with power distribution.